Damian Von Hellfire's Journal
by Dray-kun
Summary: A look into Damian Von Hellfire's Journal. His thoughts, some history of his life, and his hate for nicknames. Just a oneshot unless someone asks for more.


**Dray:** Ever wondered what Damian Von Hellfire really thought of everyone around him? Actually it's just random stuff I wrote in Damian's PoV. If anyone wants me to write more. Like have chapters on people in Damian's life, just ask. Like one chapter on what he thinks about Gabriel, a chapter on Sin, a chapter on Theo, and etc. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nicknames...

Horrible, terrible nicknames that curses the beholder...

Who ever created the concept of giving people nicknames should have been tortured. It must have been some imbecile with lack of anything important to do. Or maybe the idiot was one of those over-eccentric, hyperactive, friendly types that almost makes me shiver every time I come across one of them. My mother is one of those types along with my father making me wonder how on earth could I be their son. I am the only one out of my five siblings who doesn't act an ounce like them. I must have been adopted or kidnapped from my real parents. My eldest brother, Ajax, who was and still is too much like my father suggested that I was some kind of dark creature like a vampire or whatnot due to my emotionless, indifference, and stoic nature.

I must have been cursed ever since I was born. First for being the first male Harpy which I have been teased and made fun of when I was younger until I tried to murder my teasers that included my family. Second...Actually, first would be for being born into my so-called family and second would be being the first male Harpy. If they weren't family, I most likely would have killed them all by now. They annoy the life out of me and I cannot stand to be near them for more than five minutes despite growing up with all of them. Third for being born with a weak immune system that has caused me great grief due to my father's experiments to help me build up my immune system and for imprisoning me inside the house where my mother would try to dress me up in costumes and whatnot and braid my hair. I had to shave myself bald and burn my wardrobe quite a few times before my mother got the message that I didn't want her anywhere near my hair or me. Fourth for being too mature for my age that scared off other children my age so I grew up without friends. My middle son said that wasn't the reason and it was due to and I quote "You have a stick up your arse that scares the piss out of everyone whether they're adult or child". I'm not that fond of him. He's too much like my father and eldest brother, the bloody idiotic...Anyway, I didn't like the other children. They were too...childish and naive.

There are more curses in my life like my eldest son being cursed when he was still in the womb by his _oh-so-wonderful_ grandparents from his mother's side that caused him to die when he was two on Christmas Day in front of his one-year old baby brother. _Lovely_ present, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you Merlin forsaken bastards. There is also my middle son who grew up to be quite the daredevil and rebel. And _fortunately_ his mate is also quite the rebel with a drinking problem that almost got him killed a few times. Then there is my youngest son who manipulates pretty much everyone by using his cuteness and "innocence". His mate is a bloody Death Eater whom I cannot kill or else my son dies. I have a _great _life, don't I?

Rebellious, manipulating children who also have mates that are rebellious and manipulative. What is the word coming to these days? Oh, yes. The stupid war that Gabriel just had to get me involved in.

But things started looking up for me when I started Hogwarts despite my initial perception of the school that was run by an old, manipulant man. I had met my mate who was and still is the total opposite of me unless someone angers him. He was an outcast from his family but that made him all the more attractive. I guess that passed onto Sinclair since he fell for the black sheep of the Nott family. Unfortunately, my curse came back and we had lost our first child when we were about sixteen where Gabriel had a miscarriage due to his father beating him that caused him stress and internal injuries. We were nineteen when we had Virgil and twenty when we had Sinclair, lost Virgil, and almost lost Lucas as well since Gabriel was pregnant with him when Virgil died.

I suppose things got better as time went on with Virgil coming back to life, Sinclair maturing, and Lucas having my temper when it involved his mate.

Unfortunately for everyone in this cursed family, we all have nicknames given to us by our parents. Gabriel had given our sons nicknames when they were young. He had given Virgil the name "Snow Bunny" due to the boy looking like a bunny when he was young and having white-blond hair and pale skin that almost made him look like an albino if it wasn't for his pale blue eyes. Then he had given Sinclair the name "Blueberry" due to his black hair that appeared blue no matter the lighting, deep blue eyes, and his love for blueberries. And Lucas was given the name "Lucky" due to the luck he brought to everyone and himself but it was mostly because the boy survived cancer when he was about one where he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leaukemia. We had numerous of Muggle doctors and Wizard healers looking after him.

Gabriel was given a nickname by my mother when he accidentally drank one of my father's experiments that turned him into a kitten. I still remember. He was a kitten with golden blond fur while his right eye was blue and his left eye was green. He wasn't scared or anything. My mother gave him the nickname of "Pretty Kitty". It was childish yet it fit him since he is beautiful and graceful like a feline.

My parents had given me a name when I was an infant. My father had decided to test a new experiment on me to help increase my immune system. My mother had left me alone to tend to my older brothers, leaving me vulnerable. He had slipped the potion into my bottle and given it to me. After one sip, I was turned into a wolf pup. My mother was angry for a moment where she yelled at my father before taking a picture of me in pup form. She had given me a nickname that I have a sixth sense about. I always know when it is used and the only people who ever got away by using my nickname are Gabriel and Lucas. If it is anyone else, then I would have to resort to torture if they dismiss my warning for them to stop using that so-called name.

Sometimes I really do hate my life but I suppose that it is bearable. I care deeply for my family and a few selected others. I would do almost anything for them even if they don't know it. I would even help Theodore and Zabini even though they hate me and think I despise them but they are considered family to me due to their status with my children. A person cannot pick their family nor can they pick their mates. I will just have to help them out the best I can and show them what a real family is about. 

A sigh escaped the Harpy as he put down his quill and leaned back into his chair. Damian didn't know why but he decided to write in the journal Gabriel gave him for his birthday. He closed the book, holding it up as he inspected it. It was a simple black, leather journal with a pack of five wolves on the front cover. He smiled slightly, reminicing about the good times he had with his family.

"Fluffy puppy!"

The Harpy growled at the use of his nickname but stopped when he saw it was Gabriel who had called him. The blonde was grinning at him as he stood in the doorway. Damian smiled faintly at his mate. "Yes, Gabriel?"

Gabriel ran up to the older man and took his arm. "Come on! The kids are coming along with their mates! Oh, I hope they like the presents with got them!"

Damian just smiled at the blonde. "They will. Besides, they'll be lucky to even receive anything for the chaos they've caused all for the past two years."

Gabriel pouted. "It's Christmas. Of course, they'll get something."

The Harpy kissed him on the head. "I was kidding."

The blonde grinned and was pulling the blunette out of the office. "Come on!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Damian placed his journal into one of his top drawers and closed it, locking it as well before following his mate out into the entrance hall. He would never let anything see his journal or else, no one would take him seriously as a cold-hearted bastard and he does have an image to hold up.

* * *

**Dray: **If anyone has any suggestions or requests, then please feel free to leave it in a review. So...Review please!


End file.
